


Desperation

by Kittychaelix



Series: Monsta X BSDM Corner [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Changkyun, Bladder Control, Bondage, Both parties are role playing, Butt Plugs, Changkyun finally healing, Daddy Kink, Daddy hyunwoo, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dont sexualise children or little space, Dont sexualise little space, Hyunwoo just loves changkyun so much, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Please take care of your subs during subspace, Slight diaper kink, Subspace, Swearing, This is age play, changkyuns wears a pull up, mentions of previous abuse, not little space, past trauma, slight non con flashback, toilet control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Changkyun is desperate to heal, his bladder is also desperate to empty.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Monsta X BSDM Corner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own interpretation of this kink. this does not feflect how everyone exdulges in this kink. age play is also not sexualising infants or children, both parties are of age and fully consenting to this roleplay scene. please always use safewords and communication when dealing with bdsm and kinks. this is just a work of fiction and doesn't necessarily reflect what sex/omorashi is like in real life. 
> 
> warning are covered in the tags!  
> enjoy!

From a failed relationship that gave him more bad memories then good, Changkyun fully believed he would never have faith anyone ever again. He closed himself off, slammed the steel door shut and broke off the handle, secure in his own little room of safety. Changkyun was sure that the room wouldn’t be breakable, and he was fine with that, he didn’t need anyone anyway. That was before two remarkable people had kicked down the door surrounding him. Changkyun still didn’t fully trust his own brain, he just assumed that eventually the happiness he was experiencing would disappear, exactly how his innocence had been taken from him before that. Every day was still a struggle, he often thought about the bruises he wore, and the scars indented in both his body and soul. He carried the heavy burden on his shoulders, unable to get rid of it. He supposes that it’s a part of him now and has somewhat come to live with the realisation that it might never fully disappear.

Everybody dreams of something. Whether it be approval, the abstract idea of happiness, love or money. Always continually chasing some sort of oasis, some searching their wholes lives for something to fill the void that they have. For Changkyun it was the ever incessant need to be cared for, to have someone in his life that loved him unconditionally. The past few months felt like a lifetime had passed, flashes of light peeking through into a dark room breaking the illusion of the nothingness in his life. The brightness expanding into something more, into hope. Changkyun had been very hesitant at first, it took him weeks and weeks to build up the courage to talk to Hyunwoo about a kink he had been interested in trying for ages. He assumed that Hyunwoo would laugh in his face, call him all sorts of terrible names like his previous partner did.

_Adults don’t do that dirty shit_

_You want me to treat you like a baby? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_Your disgusting, wanting to piss all over yourself like an infant._

Changkyun never would have thought after all he had be through that Hyunwoo would give him a sweet smile and say “of course we can try that Changkyun-ah. I want to do whatever I can for you to release any feelings you may have. If it helps you then it’s a good thing. Plus your already my baby boy. I think it’s fitting, don’t you?” Changkyun still can’t believe that this is happening right now, that he’s with Hyunwoo, his new sweet and understanding partner and dominant, with an pull up wrapped snug around his hips, the softness of the padding hugging his skin like a warm embrace. Changkyun’s mind is already fixated on the slosh of liquid right above his public bone, and the hand pressing down on his bladder amplifying the fullness.

Stretched out on the bed like a starfish, his limbs are secured to the metal posts with padded leather cuffs. Nestled comfortably in his ass is a weighty butt plug, grounding him when he shifts and the plug hits all the right places, like it’s more a part of him then a foreign object. On instinct he tries to close his legs to shift the plug and lessen the throb, but instead he’s met with the resistance of the cuffs that pull on his limbs. The groan gets trapped in his throat and comes out more like a strangled gurgle, as if the noise had manifested and seized hold on his vocal chords. His eyes are clamped shut even without the use of a blindfold to help reduce the satisfying ache of his bladder, but a deep voice forces them open. Through the mist of his clouded mind, he can see the tell-tale sign of a smirk gracing the features of his dominant who’s crowded over him, limiting the space between them for his own pleasure. His lips graze the top of Changkyun’s nose in mischievous playfulness not quite giving him the touch he so desperately wanted, riling him up, playing with his pleasure like the strings of a violin.

Then the touch is gone, replaced by a slide of cool air over the clammy skin of his bare chest. The normally pale skin had blotchy red patches, mottled from the flush adoring his cheeks and neck, travelling across his skin in pretty splashes of red like the afternoon sunset. Hyunwoo’s gravelly voice reaches him and he’s told to lift his head, a full cup of water pressed to his mouth before he can protest. His lips are forced open by the rim of the glass and water is poured down his throat, he hurries to swallow, downing the whole glass without a breath. Hyunwoo placates him with a small peck on his chest, not nearly enough to fully satisfy him. His head falls back on the pillow, neck painful from having to hold it up every fifteen minutes and relishes in the shiver that washes over him.

His body automatically goes lax and without the pressure on his stomach the ache is temporarily sated. Silence fills the room shortly after and Changkyun can’t see where Hyunwoo has disappeared to but can vaguely hear rustling in the adjacent bathroom. He tries so hard to focus on anything else but the gradually returning throb of fluid being pushed against the walls of his bladder. If he had the energy to lift his head, he would see the stretch of his skin, the slowly growing bulge of the organ expanding pushing against him like it would break through the skin at any moment. He can’t even rub his thighs together to satisfy the growing erection between his legs, the heavy sigh leaving his lips before he can stop it. He’s almost embarrassed at how responsive his body is to this particular form of pleasure, desperate and helpless to his own urges and body functions. Hyunwoo is back before he can take another breath and Changkyun tenses, aware that Hyunwoo would have seen him trying to press his legs together and he shudders at what punishment he might conger up.

Hyunwoo’s lips are near his ear in a matter of mere seconds, his voice thick with arousal “I thought I told you no moving. Good boys obey their daddies. And yet I come back to you breaking my rules. Silly little baby. I’m a patient man Changkyun, i'll forget the discressions this time” he rasps, titling Changkyun’s chin with a single finger. “I have something for you. Would you like it? A glass of your favourite coffee? I made it just the way you like.”

That’s the last thing Changkyun wants but he’s powerless to object. A forced breath passes through his lips and Hyunwoo’s smirk widens. He merely nods at the request, unable to form the words. Hyunwoo is right and the coffee is exactly how he likes it. A room temperate americano. It’s in a tall glass, almost full to the top and Changkyun knows he’ll be forced to drink the whole lot.. Hyunwoo is merciful and puts his hand on the back of Changkyun’s head to support it.

“Drink up baby boy. I want you to drink half now and half in 15 minutes.” Changkyun gulps down the bitter concoction in huge mouthfuls, only allowed to take a breath after a few seconds before Hyunwoo tips the cup up again. Liquid spills down his chin and dribbles onto his chest, causing Hyunwoo to tut in fake disappointment. “Look at the mess you made, can’t even do a simple task. I know you’re going to wet your pull up and my bed. Little baby can’t take care of himself, so I need to look after you, don’t I?”

Hyunwoo says, leaning down to flattening his tongue along his subs neck, the slide smooth against the skin as he cleans up the coffee spilled. Changkyun chest convulses instinctively at the hot wetness of Hyunwoo’s tongue against his sweaty skin. He tries his hardest not to arch into it, the first proper skin on skin contact since the scene had begun but his body has other ideas and his chin jerks back involuntarily, inviting Hyunwoo to suck and mark the unblemished skin on his neck. It’s a primal urge for Changkyun and an obvious indication to Hyunwoo that Changkyun wants, no needs Hyunwoo to mark him, like some archaic form of ownership. He wants Hyunwoo with every fibre of his being. Use his body as he sees fit, control his pleasure and pain.

There is something cathartic about releasing the control of his body to someone else, giving them the reins to his every move. He doesn’t have to think about anything at the moment, no invasive thoughts bringing him down and he can focus clearly on receiving the best sort of gratification, in this room exists no one but Hyunwoo. Changkyun trusts with all of his fragile human body that Hyunwoo knows exactly what he needs. His body sinks down into the mattress, as if the thing could swallow him whole and moans wantonly, Hyunwoo’s teeth scraping against the patch of sensitive reddened skin he had been sucking on just above his Adam’s apple. The shiver that runs down his spine reverberates in his chest, swirls around and catches hold of his heart, squeezing tightly and for a moment Changkyun is transported away to a world that only seems to exist when he’s around Hyunwoo.

An anchor thudding against the ocean floor cuts through the sultry haze of his mind with a hand brushing lightly down his chest and pressing only slightly on his bladder. Changkyun gasps as if cold water had been poured over his head, opening his eyes and stifling a small whimper. “Ah there you are baby” Hyunwoo soothes, running the tips of his fingers over Changkyun dusty brown nipples and down up to the hickies he left on his neck. “Stay with me here. Just a little longer.”

Changkyun really doesn’t mean for his voice to shake like it does but his bladder is just so full and the need to pee is overpowering “D-daddy. M’need to pee.”

“You have the diaper Changkyun.” Hyunwoo says, his grin widening with each word, showing a pearly white set of teeth that Changkyun wishes would just rip him apart like a shark in a swirling pile of scum or a floating whale carcass. Changkyun quivers with a broken shriek as Hyunwoo’s hand comes down over his belly and pushes, hard. Changkyun can feel the exact moment the small dribble of pee leaks out of his softened dick. He catches himself just in time and clenches, stopping the flow of urine in its tracks and shaking his head, as if the movement would somehow stop the desperation building up.

“I think you must be thirsty baby boy”

“No! Daddy please t-t-oo full”

“Just let go baby. It’s not that hard.” Hyunwoo murmurs with an evil grin that doesn’t match the soft tone of his voice, Changkyun slips further inside the burrow he had made in his head, his safe space from words and actions alike. A place where only he exists, invisible to the outside world and anybody inside it. He’s desperate to let go but determined to see this through. He thinks that maybe if he begs enough, gives the sweet puppy dog eyes that he knows Hyunwoo can’t resist then maybe he’ll be allowed to use the toilet.

“Don’t wanna” he whines, mainly talking about his need to pee “Changkyun is a big boy”

“Are you now? well big boys follow rules, and don’t think the puppy dog eyes will work on me tonight.” Hyunwoo declares, running the tips of his fingers across Changkyun’s nipples, round and around until the small buds are perky. He pinches one between his fingers, and rubs them back and forth, attentive to how Changkyun bites into his bottom lip to stop any noises “You know this is your punishment. If you can even call it that. I know how much you enjoy me being mean to you, I know deep down you want me to break you apart and put you back together again, piece by piece.” Hyunwoo switches nipples and repeats the motion until both are raw to touch. He pinches both hard and Changkyun groan rumbles deeply in his chest. “I’m going to watch how you squirm desperately, when you piss all over yourself, how you’re going to whimper at the humiliation of not being able to control your body functions. But you want that, don’t you baby?”

Changkyun pulls at his restraints exasperated when Hyunwoo lifts up the glass of coffee. He locks his lips shut and turns his head to the opposite side but it’s useless. Hyunwoo is stronger than him and Changkyun doesn’t want to fight, not really. Hyunwoo’s breaking him down quicker than he ever thought possible, like a tornado ripping through flimsy pieces of metal and concrete. Hyunwoo grabs his neck quite harshly and yanks his head to the front with a snarl “Drink Changkyun” he grits out, teeth smashing together with annoyance.

It’s an emotion Changkyun doesn’t see from Hyunwoo very often and the noise goes straight to his cock. Hyunwoo although dominant is rarely demanding and seldom loses his temper. He’s embarrassed when though in retrospect he asked for this, that Hyunwoo is probably right and he’s going to piss all over himself right in front of him, like the useless baby he is. Changkyun was nervous before the scene when Hyunwoo had explained what would be happening and what he expected of him, he had enjoyed engaging in omorashi before, but it was more in the format of bathroom and bladder control. Changkyun fights with every part of him to hold out, to prove to nobody but himself that he didn’t need anyone, that he’s able to take care of himself, because that’s all he’s ever had to do.

Previous scenes from years ago flash in his mind like an old film reel stuck on repeat. Changkyun remembers the first time his safe word was ignored and he had screamed hysterically as his dominant continued to ram the giant plug so far up his abused hole that it drew blood. Changkyun had screamed and begged to a god that didn’t exist, until his throat was as raw as his behind and spent over an hour crying inconsolably on the floor, his dominant nowhere to be seen. Safe words are the pinnacle of safe practice and having one ignored is an unimaginable pain that Changkyun never wants to experience again, as long as he lives. It broke his spirit, his trust and his body. His natural twisted instinct tells him to run far away, to not trust another individual as long as he lives. Humans continue over thousands of years to repeat the same mistakes, to torture, murder and ruin lives and that will never change. Changkyun doesn’t even know if it’s possible for him to change. It’s not easy to break habits he had constructed over years to find some sort of sanity through his lack of control over his own body.

Changkyun is painfully aware of the fact but it doesn’t make it any less easy, in fact it makes it worse. Changkyun had wondered on lonely nights of pizza and beer in his shitty apartment, or on the last train trips home when he’s been stuck in the office if he would ever learn to trust anyone ever again, to get close to someone and give his all like he had done before. Would it be possible for anyone to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart? And then Hyunwoo came along. An abnormality in the narrow bubble of a world he had created, challenging the ideals he had drilled into his brain for years, cracking his defences and helping him heal the parts of him that were twisted beyond his repair. He had broken down his resolutions bit by bit, proving to Changkyun time and time again that he cherished all the good and bad, and wanted to help him begin a new life, not held down by expectations or previous trauma. Changkyun is stumbling like a child learning to walk for the first time and Hyunwoo is uncovering more of his sub every day, what makes him tick, what pleases him, what triggers him and what makes him peak over the wall he’s constructed block by block. Hyunwoo reminds him constantly, when they’re in a scene and outside a scene too when Changkyun is curled up between Hyunwoo and Jooheon that Changkyun is ultimately in control of his body and can stop at any time he feels uncomfortable.

It’s seems like a fever dream that Changkyun is eventually going to wake up from but he never does and Hyunwoo takes care of him better than he had ever taken care of himself his whole life. Changkyun gulps down the rest of the glass and Hyunwoo grins in victory pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips and placing the empty glass on the bedside table. For a few moments Hyunwoo rubs the pads of his fingers around his stomach and the prominent bulge from his bladder, drags them up to his nipples, twisting the already sore buds in his fingers. Changkyun’s eyes flutter closed from the soft ministrations on his skin, distracted for a moment from the ache and desperation throbbing in every limb. Hyunwoo’s hand trails down to the diaper, grips the front where Changkyun’s cock is ever so slowly chubbing up and rubs the padded material against his erection. The humiliation spikes, slow at first as Hyunwoo fastens his movement, up and down over his crutch, the pull up crinkling as he does so. It feels deliciously wrong, a grown man, wearing a pullup unable to control his own urges.

Changkyun loves this, the desperation, the constant fighting in his head to just let go or keep holding on, but it’s a battle he’s slowly losing with each passing minute. He can’t even remember how much water Hyunwoo has made him drink, numbers and words don’t mean anything to him, the pressing and tightening of his bladder and Hyunwoo’s fingers over his skin is all he can think of. Hyunwoo leans down and presses feather light kisses to Changkyun’s swollen stomach, murmuring out praises that makes Changkyun’s throat close up. Hyunwoo undoes his cuffs for a moment and Changkyun is desperate, launches his body off the bed and tries to slip past Hyunwoo to the open bathroom door. Hyunwoo had predicted this long before Changkyun had even thought of it. He catches Changkyun before he can take a step, wrapping his arms around his waist and purposely pushing both hands straight into his lower stomach and pulling him tight against his body. Changkyun begs the older male, squirms in his arms and Hyunwoo snickers, amused. Hyunwoo pushes down again and Changkyun hollers, gasping loudly as he loses control for a few seconds, a small stream of pee squirting out the diaper soaking it up immediately, hot and unbelievably arousing. The throbbing in his bladder doesn’t get any better, more amplified at the prospect of letting go. Hyunwoo spins him around with a deep chuckle and forces Changkyun onto his stomach with a encouraging push, retying his limbs securely to the bed as Changkyun struggles against him. Changkyun writhers and yowls as Hyunwoo hold him flat against the bed, pushing his swollen stomach against the mattress.

The pressure becomes almost unbearable and he scrambles to lift his stomach, his feet slipping each time on the silky sheets and increasing the heaviness of his bladder each time his belly pushes on the mattress. Tear pool at the corner of his eyes, sticky on his lashes and he cries pitifully. Hyunwoo runs his fingers along Changkyun’s thighs, brushing his hands across the diaper and gripping at it to remind Changkyun that its there.

“Oh, baby boy. This could all be over if you just pee. It’s okay Changkyun. It’s okay to let go.”

Changkyun wants to pee so bad it’s all he can think about, his mind is screaming to let go, his ears ringing. “Please daddy!! Please p-please” he garbles, kicking his legs like a petulant child.

“Please what baby?”

“It _hurts_ ” “Oh, I know it does sweet boy. but im here. Just let go baby, let go of everything that’s been holding you back. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Changkyun is exhausted, had enough of continuously fighting against everyone and everything in his life. Hyunwoo is safety, a voice breaking through the darkness, urging him to finally be free of the hurt, to heal. His voice invades his senses, and his words echo all around him, the gentleness of his voice sweeps over him like a cool summer breeze and that’s all it takes. Tears flood his eyes, blurring his vision at the same time his bladder releases its hold. Changkyun drags his hips against the bed, rubbing his hips against the bed for some sort of friction. as his bladder empties. The pee gushes out like a torrent, the pullup drinking it in greedily until it expands to the point that it can’t hold anymore. The pale-yellow piss runs down his legs, up over the small of his back and settles around his groin, it just keeps coming and coming like a broken water pipe until he’s lying in a puddle of hot urine, flowing over his body like an awakening.

It’s so warm against his skin and feels utterly sinful. The diaper is pressing in all the right places, full to the brink and puffed up with the strain. It’s just as overpowering as an orgasm so much so that he’s humping the bed like an animal, the friction of the piss he’s surrounded in helping the slide, rubbing voraciously, chasing some sort of fulfilment that he’s been looking for all along. The pee begins to slowly cool down and his body is relaxed as his stomach flattens, his bladder finally free from the burden of carrying all the liquid he’d been forced to drink. Hyunwoo groans behind him, the squelching of skin-on-skin contact echoing in the almost quiet room, most likely jerking off to the scene and it bring the realisation that Changkyun had just pissed himself just like Hyunwoo said he would. He’s humiliated in the best way, the amount of pee is overwhelming like he’s drowning in it, like some sort of rebirth.

Changkyun continues to hump the bed all while Hyunwoo is situated behind him, drinking it all in, the desperation, the rutting of Changkyun hips and the moans that his sub is making. He can’t remember the exact moment Hyunwoo enters him, pulling the plug out and tossing it on the ground, ripping the soaking wet diaper so he can thrust inside his gaping asshole without inhabitations. Changkyun pleads for Hyunwoo to ruin him, rip him open, raw and bloodied until nothing is left. Hyunwoo grips his hips and manoeuvres Changkyun so he’s leaning on his elbows with his ass up in the air and guides his body forcing Changkyun back onto his cock, using his tight little hole for his own pleasure. The drag of Hyunwoo’s cock in his ass is burning hot, the friction a little rough but hurting in the best way. His walls are soft, pulsing against Hyunwoo’s thick member, as Changkyun involuntarily squeezes around him, too drunk off the euphoria and sensations prickling at every inch of skin to care about anything else. Hyunwoo pounds into him like he’d been starved of his ass for years, gripping his hips so tight its likely to leave bruises in the morning. The normally passive and quiet dominant is grunting and groaning the tightness of Changkyun’s hole sucking him in completely. He hits his prostate with every thrust, circling his hips when he’s deep inside and relishing in every sound he can pull from Changkyun.

It’s so fucking hot, seeing his sub covered in his own urine, desperately crying out for Hyunwoo to move faster. He listens to his subs demands and snaps his hips dangerously fast, chasing his own orgasm and brings Changkyun to the brink, finally tipping him over the edge. Changkyun slips to a place he didn’t even know he was capable of exploring. He can still feel the fingers of his dominant digging into his skin and the pounding of Hyunwoo’s cock in his ass, how he drags it all the way out so his ass is stretching around the head before thrusting slow and deep as he nears his own orgasm. His skin is alight with burning hot desire, hot everywhere he touches. Flames lick against a wall of frozen water, until it feels like every part of him is smouldering along with the ice that crumbles into tiny pieces and returns to its purest form. It’s as if the world at stood still for a moment, everything frozen but somehow fast forwarded at the same time. Changkyun’s mouth falls open but like a small baby he cannot find the words to say, as If his voice had been stolen from him. He’s incoherent, feral noises leaving his lips, twisted with garbled whimpers and choked moans as Hyunwoo finishes inside him, filling him up with so much cum that it leaks out the sides. Hyunwoo pulls his cock all the way out, watching how Changkyun’s hole clenches around nothing, globs of cum leaking out and running down the backs of his thighs. Hyunwoo thrusts gently into Changkyun’s abused ass, to increase the pleasure of his subs orgasm, the latter whining at the immense overstimulation, so much that his thighs shake and jolt exponentially.

The ambiance is sweet and Changkyun is blind to everything, in a world where only Hyunwoo and he exist, no pain, no thoughts regrets or suffering, just his dominant. Changkyun is dizzy, lightheaded and out of control, drunk on intense feelings coursing in and around him. Hyunwoo is hyper attuned to his every movement, watching as a hawk as Changkyun eventually stills on the bed, giggling and babbling nonsense all while he weeps with job, hiccupping and letting out high pitched inarticulate laughs. Hyunwoo concentrates on how Changkyun is almost frozen besides his tongue that flops out every so often. There’s drool pooling under his chin but Changkyun is long gone inside his own head. Hyunwoo is catlike in his movements, subtle and careful as not to startle his baby who’s deep in subspace when he removes the padded cuffs and manoeuvres Changkyun ever so carefully against his chest. Changkyun is still giggling his limbs floppy and practically useless at this point. Hyunwoo plays with the wet hairs on the nape of his neck and rubs his thumb against Changkyun’s bare hip, a grounding presence while Changkyun is in his vulnerable state.

Hyunwoo’s heart swells with joy as he covers his sub protectively, rocking him ever so softly in his arms. The sounds begin to lessen and eventually stops with Changkyun tilting his head to look up at Hyunwoo. Their eyes meet but Hyunwoo can sense that Changkyun is not fully with him yet, his gaze unfocused and his movements uncoordinated. Changkyun’s head falls onto his chest with a small thump and Changkyun whimpers under his breath, fumbling for Hyunwoo’s hand. Hyunwoo watches how Changkyun plays with his fingers, like they are the most fascinating thing in the world, soft little puffs of breath leaving his mouth. Hyunwoo’s love for Changkyun increases tenfold as he looks over his sub, his skin sweaty and sticky and his hair a fuzzy mess, curled on his chest like a baby. He’s grateful for Changkyun in his life, so honoured that he was able to let go of some of the pain he’d been carrying for so long and handing over his whole soul for Hyunwoo to look after. After a while Changkyun stills, eventually wriggling in his arms enough that Hyunwoo knows he’s probably starting to come out of his subspace

“There you are my beautiful baby” Hyunwoo murmurs lifting him and standing up. Changkyun panics at the movement, gripping onto Hyunwoo with unsteady fingers and Hyunwoo shushes him with a tiny bounce “I have you baby. Nothing will hurt you. your safe in my arms. I’m just carrying you to the bathroom to clean you up okay?”

Changkyun still can’t speak but the fog in his head is slowly clearing, he just nods and lets Hyunwoo carry him, he’s placed on the toilet seat as Hyunwoo gets a warm washer and kneels in front of him.

“Hands baby” Hyunwoo says, smiling up at him and Changkyun looks in wonder, with wide eyes bringing his hands out in front of him for Hyunwoo to clean. Every movement is slow and precise as he wipes Changkyun down cleaning him as quickly as he can and dressing him in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Hyunwoo picks a bottle of Gatorade and a chocolate bar on his way back through, gripping onto Changkyun’s hand as he trails behind him. Changkyun’s skin forms goosebumps and he start shivering, his temperature dropping while he was in subspace due to the endorphins coursing through him. Hyunwoo coddles him up in a soft cotton blanket and strips the bed as best as he can with Changkyun under his arm, clutching at his waist. He lays him down between his legs, feeding him broken off bite sized pieces of chocolate with sips of drink in between.

“Daddy?” Changkyun asks in a small voice, after swallowing a mouthful of food, finally coherent enough to form a sentence.

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.” Hyunwoo holds him tighter and makes him take a sip of drink.

“Oh, I love you too, so much. You have no idea how proud of you I am. Such a good boy for me, letting me see that part of you. You’re so strong, beautiful and selfless. Daddies baby.”

Changkyun preens at the praise, beaming so wide with slightly flushed cheeks that Hyunwoo’s heart skips a beat. He shuffles back, trying to get as close to Hyunwoo as possible, nuzzling into his chest and squeezing his hand like a lifeline. Hyunwoo kisses every inch of skin he can reach savouring each little giggle that Changkyun lets out, his whole body still sensitive and shaky after the out of body experience. Changkyun begins to yawn, his mouth opens wide and his eyes begin to droop, it takes all his energy to keep them open.

“Can I go to sleep daddy?” Changkyun asks in a small voice “m’ tired”

“Of course, sweet. Do you need anything else? How are we feeling?”

Changkyun is silent for a moment and Hyunwoo isn’t sure if he’s asleep already. After a few moments his voice breaks the silence, soft and barely there as he yawns again. “I feel like jelly” he giggles, “just love you daddy”

“Okay baby.” Hyunwoo chuckles, laying them down with Changkyun buried into his side, almost under his armpit, his little hands holding Hyunwoo’s t-shirt. “Just sleep. I’ll be here. I’m never going to let anything hurt you baby boy.”

Changkyun is asleep in moments and Hyunwoo relaxes, looking up at the celling until he can hear soft little snores from Changkyun next to him. The door cracks open slowly and Jooheon peaks through, relief flashing over his face when he sees his two partners. His gaze softens looking at Changkyun, whose damp hair had fallen over his face, making him look a lot younger than he was. His face is peaceful, and he looks so serene curled up in a little ball and practically on Hyunwoo’s lap. Jooheon takes his place on Changkyun’s other side and presses up against him so Changkyun is safe and secure between the two of them, the three of them nod off together, comfortable and peaceful.

Healing is a journey that takes time, patience, blood, sweat, tears a lot of effort but Changkyun glad that he’s finally began the journey, wondering what awaits him at the end of the path.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter if you wanna! i love making new friends and chatting about fics and what not. @kittychaelix


End file.
